Hydrocarbon fluids, e.g. oil and natural gas, are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Various logging tools are used to obtain information regarding the surrounding hydrocarbon-bearing formation. In some applications, a wireline and logging-while-drilling (LWD) tool is used in a drill string to obtain logging data. In azimuthally heterogeneous formations, conventional multipole logging has certain limitations because, for example, the signal processing averages formation properties over different azimuths.